


My School Days

by WaterGunBun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Background Character Death, Fiction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterGunBun/pseuds/WaterGunBun
Summary: Max and Ollie are 12-year-olds who recently enrolled in Rosetlys Unified National Academy. A boarding school for gifted children where they are raised properly and have their skills sharpened. Of course, it rests on an isolated island with a history of mythical creatures coming from there. But there's a reason they're called "mythical creatures" right?





	1. First Day?

A ship arrives onto the island of Myti. Inside Rosetlys Unified National Academy, the principal of the academy speaks in a rough voice, "Talented children or rich children, either way, they're just another number. On the ship there a dozen children and only 4 of them actually having talent worthy of this school.", she says to the vice-principal sitting in the chair in front of the desk. The vice-principal speaks up "Well, the other 8 can be trained! I'm sure they have some hidden worth that can be brought out." in an optimistic tone. "Margaret, this is why you weren't chosen to be the principal by the council." the principal replies, turning her head slightly towards the vice-principal. The principal looks at the ship again, thinking. 

"But is what Margaret says true?" she thought. All but two of the children leave the boat. One of them says "Max, wake up! We're here!" while shaking the other. The other one wakes up and rubs his eyes, he looks at the first with an annoyed look. "Hey! You didn't need to shake me, I've grown past that age." He says before stretching; his annoyed look scaring the one who woke him up so rudely. After stretching, Max grabs his backpack. The blonde says "You know, I've been feeling like we haven't bonded much the weeks leading up tho today. Maybe we should get the same room." as he grabs his one-strap backpack. Max replies "That would be awesome! But you have to promise to not shake me awake, Ollie." and then Ollie replies "Okay fine, promise." They leave the ship and go to the registrar's office. 

They walk to the office together and they wait. And wait. And wait... Nobody arrived so they look for a service bell. Max spots a big red button which he presses, and the noise it made was loud and booming. Ollie yells in surprise, that's enough noise to get somebody to come. A man runs up to the counter from a door in the back, he seems out of breath. Max calls Ollie over and the man says "Oh hey there new sacri-students! Wh-what are both of your names?". "I'm Max Williams!" Max says with a big smile and Ollie nervously says "Ollie Taylor..." and as Ollie finishes the man nods and hums a tune of acknowledgement. He hands them a paper with a number on it both of which saying 19, and he then says "Alright, go to your rooms and settle in, unpack. Also, under the beds, there's a kit with all the emergency items you may need. Do not use them unless told to."

"Come on lets go! I wanna see what snacks you brought!" Max shouts at Ollie as he runs. Ollie snaps out of his thoughts and runs after Max. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waugh! My first fanfic on here, sorry if it's bad haha... I'm not good at making interesting chapters and I'm glad I can remake my old book onto here but with my own characters...


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Ollie settle in and attend their first day of class late.

Max runs into the room marked 19, excited to see how luxurious the bed is. He lies facedown on the bed and it was so worth it. Max puts his head up and says "Hold on, I have to unpack! Gosh, this is why I need you Ollie." and Max turns around to the other bed, and sees nobody there. "Ollie?" he says, he runs into the hallways screaming Ollie's name and after a few minutes, he finds Ollie collapsed on the floor sweating and breathing heavily. He tries to carry the out-of-breath Ollie into their room but can only go up to 5 seconds without having to put Ollie down and up to 15 seconds before dropping Ollie onto the floor. "M-Max, I-I jus-just n-need to rest... Yo-you can go b-ba-back..." Ollie mutters and Max replies "No way, I left you behind so I am atoning for my actions." as he tries to carry Ollie again. 

And so after 15 minutes, Max finally carries Ollie onto his bed and Max rests in his own. "Ollie, I think we're gonna be late for class," Max says staring up at the ceiling "Well, we have no choice huh? Either we die of exhaustion or we make a bad impression." Ollie nods, "Let's get a bit of rest first..." Max closes his eyes and so does Ollie, a nap won't hurt. 

Max wakes up later, Ollie is still sleeping and they need to go to class. "Ollie, come on wake up! Is this how waking **me** up is like?" Max says shaking Ollie. Ollie was extremely tired, he feels guilty but they can't be absent on the first day, "Come on, do you want me to carry you again." Max says sternly and as soon as he finishes that Ollie yawns and wakes up. "Ahn, what time is it?" He asks, covering his eyes from the bright light in the room. Max replies "Well whatever time it is, I think we need to go to class." He gets up and Ollie looks at him. Ollie waits a bit before getting up. This is the worst part of schools. They both hold hands as they go to the first classroom they see, It seems there are other students their age there too so it might be their classroom.

Max takes a deep breath hoping that this is the right class before opening the door and entering inside with Ollie behind him. "Max Williams and Ollie Taylor, you're late. Since it's your first day I'm letting you off. Next time, don't expect my kindness." the teacher says and Ollie apologizes "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Then the teacher says "Just go to the seats in the back. Your schedules are on the top of the desk. Now go." with a sigh. Max and Ollie sit down at the desks in the back of the class, luckily right next to each other so they wouldn't have to worry about bullying.

"Well that was boring. I zoned out the entire time!" Max says to Ollie in the cafeteria. Ollie just nods. He was too tired to focus, and his brain felt so fuzzy. He felt like he was thinking through thick fog and smoke. Then Ollie finally says something, trying to make the conversation two-sided again, "Why don't you get some food too? I doubt the dinner here will be anything good." and Max replies "Mhm I agree, but I packed some snacks remember?". Silence fell upon them. This school felt oddly quiet. It seemed like any sound would be drowned out by the walls. 

It's night. The day went by so slowly and so fast at the same time. So many questions passed through Ollie and Max's head. The lights were all turned off automatically. All they could hear was each others breathing. All of a sudden there's a clicking noise and a yellow light slowly comes to their room. "A guard?" Ollie whispers to himself. The light comes closer and the footsteps started becoming audible, thank god it's just a guard. And as soon as he comes, Max stops breathing for a second but then he finally leaves. Max says "I'm going to sleep now, good night Ollie." but he wasn't sleeping. He was just trying his best to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear goodness, this was hard to write. Sorry if it's bad, had to force myself a bit there.


End file.
